


[Podfic] things to keep in mind when loving adam parrish

by ZoeBug



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pynch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of littlelionvanz's "things to keep in mind when loving adam parrish"<br/>Recorded for Pynch Week 2016, Day 8: Free Choice</p><p>-</p><p>A mental list that Ronan carries as he progresses through his relationship with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] things to keep in mind when loving adam parrish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things to keep in mind when loving adam parrish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822084) by [littlelionvanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionvanz/pseuds/littlelionvanz). 



> This fic is just absolutely _stunning._ I adore 2nd person POV when done well and this fic just knocks it out of the park. I felt like I was reading poetry and it was amazing.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t80j8my3lbwk5w4/%5BTRC%5D_things_to_keep_in_mind_when_loving_adam_parrish.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:11:33

* * *

 

Music credit: [Cover of "Make You Feel My Love" performed by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiEpRbk1N4o)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822084)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
